Jūsanseiza
The Jūsanseiza (じゅうさん星座, Literally meaning Thirteen Constellations) are a group of shady individuals who are known to have eluded Soul Society for several centuries, few of the existing members have ever been seen, though it is rumored that their ranks are primarily made up of former members of the Royal Guard whom have gone rogue. Though these used to remain merely vague suspicions. Quite recently though, they've resurfaced and it has been shown that the members are a collection of the most dangerous criminals ever recorded in Soul Societies history, with each of the members being wanted for outrageous crimes. Due to these things, they are quite possibly the most wanted organization in the Spiritual World. Overview Very little is known about them at this point other than what was stated before, though given the fact that they're very rarely, if ever sighted it can be deduced that they make their headquarters where Soul Society under normal circumstances wouldn't be able to reach. It's also quite obvious, that as former members of The Royal Guard, each of them possess immense capabilities in their own right. Their goal is also unknown, though it is speculated that they seek to overthrow Soul Society in some way, or even perhaps assassinate the Royal Family, though those are all just suspicions, once more. And may only be due to the Royalties' well known paranoia. Historical Background Information While not a whole lot is known about the group. The only confirmed facts are that Haru Nakamaru a former Supreme Commander of the Soul Society's Royal Guard founded the organization. It has also been stated that the power of the first order is highly outclassed by the might of the second one, thanks to the Triumvirates efforts. Its also known that the current Triumvirate all have more power than Haru one on one, The group was presumably created about 800 years ago, at least, that is the earliest date that Soul Society was alarmed of their presence. Goals or Plans Main objective unknown. Side Objectives #They seem to wish to catch and silence the original creator and former leader of the organization, Haru Nakamaru though they don't consider it important enough to actively try to accomplish it, given the organizations great changes from that time - And because that he doesn't pose any immediate threat to them, despite this though, members have been notified that Haru Nakamaru is a kill-on-sight. (Not Yet Achieved) Members While none are actually known, or have likewise been proven to be part of this organization, the following individuals are rumored to be a part of it nevertheless. Each of the primary members are given the title of "Zodiac", beyond this they seem to have agents in various places and the likes. Each of them seem to be designated one of the Twelve Greek Zodiacs. The Triumvirate The Triumvirate are the leaders of Jūsanseiza as a whole, their powers are also on a whole other scale than the Zodiacs - unlike the Zodiacs though, the Triumvirates are known to Soul Society by name; and the reward for catching one, yes even killing one of them is beyond value. The Triumvirate all share a single trait, their Spiritual Power is so high, that most combatants don't sense it unless they lower it for their perceptions. Note: Making a Triumvirate Character requires explicit permission from the majority of the other members of the group. Its also worth noting that you're allowed to have one Triumvirate character and a normal member at once. Former Members A small amount of members have defected for a variety of reasons - these are illustrated below. Additional Information about Haru Nakamaru: ' *'Strength: Haru's rumored to be stronger than any lone member of the organization, save for the Triumvirate. *'Former Rank:' He is the former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard. *'Status before Defection:' Haru was the original founder of the organization in question. Strength As former members of the Royal Guard, all the Zodiacs are immensely powerful combatants, all of them are known to be more powerful than most Captains of the Gotei 13. It is said that to hunt them, special permission is required as in most cases, failure is almost guaranteed. Not to mention that they're very rarely prosecuted, not only because of their vast powers, but because of a good deal of them manage to hide themselves to an astounding degree. The strength of each member can be tied to their former position, as in the ring they once belong with. But for those who have been members of the organization for a very long time are efficiently devoid of this classification, as they are likely to have improved vastly in power over their time away. Haru himself has openly stated that unlike, when he founded it the current members are far more powerful than the ones during his Leadership. Outline Jūsanseiza members always work in teams of two, with the exception of the three oldest and most powerful members. Number, 11, 12 and 13 respectively, those three work together, and form a Triumvirate over the organization as a whole. At this point though, no one knows whom those three are. The teams are chosen according to the synergy between their respective abilities and powers, rather than be personal choice. Despite this, the members of each team are able to work together as a cohesive unit, as many share similar backgrounds, though this is not always the case. Teams Trivia *Members are preferred to be of either Shunsui or Aizen-Class in power. Or Something inbetween. *Every Gravity Force member are allowed to create a character for this organisation, though more than one requires community-wide acceptance. *13 is currently the max amount of members at any one time, though their total number need not be exactly that amount; feel free to make further spots than the current three, if you please. *The 12 Greek Zodiacs are as follows. **'Krios '(The Ram) **'Tauros '(The Bull) **'Didymoe '(The Twins) **'Karkinos '(The Crab) **'Leòn '(The Lion) **'Parthenòs '(The Maiden) **'Zygòs '(The Scales) **'Skorpiòs '(The Scorpion) **'Toxòtes '(The Archer) **'Aegòkeròs '(The Sea-Goat) **'Hydròkhos '(The Water Bearer) **'Ikhtyes '(The Fishes) *The teams have to be created manually by conversation between the two authors in question. *You need Community-wide permission to make a Triumvirate character.﻿ Category:Gravity Force Category:Organizations